


A Court of Tears and Darkness

by Iamsherlocked1895



Category: A Court of Frost and Starlight - Fandom, A Court of Mist and Fury - Fandom, A Court of Thorns and Roses, A Court of Wings and Ruin
Genre: Allions-y!, Azriel is a BAMF when provoked, F/F, F/M, Lucien is Elide’s mate, Multi, PTSD, Physical Abuse, Rape, Reader doesn’t know better, Sexual Abuse, So is the new guy, Tamlin is a bastard, This is why I can’t have nice things, Velaris is a haven, Verbal Abuse, but okay, disguised as BDSM, dont listen to him, i had a dream about this, im not really sure, lots of hate for Tamlin, only because reader is with Azriel, severe nightmares, they were broken when I got them, to be fair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsherlocked1895/pseuds/Iamsherlocked1895
Summary: Truely, Tamlin was your lover. Hater, also, of course not, but lover.He taught you how to have sex with him when you were turning ten, so that you could find pleasure and not be bored.He taught you discipline when you turned twelve, so that you knew that every bad came with a little good.He taught you that sex was the only way to thank people, well and truely, and that since he gave you a place to stay, he should get sex every night.Sometimes, he brought his friends. But that was okay. Because you were given meat, real MEAT, whenever they came.Lastly, he taught you that you were his, and his alone. You were an extension of his own thought, you belonged to him.That meant, he said, if he wanted to whip your wings, your absolutely perfect Illyrian wings, he would. And you would thank him for it.





	1. The Beginning

Your head snapped up at the sound of the door opening, allowing your wings to chafe the wall ever so slightly. 

“Are you done yet, filth? I had thought that by now, your useless female components would have bled out.”

You, of course, knew that Master didn’t mean that. He just wasn’t allowed to be thanked while you were on your period. ‘It simply wasn’t done,’ or something like that. 

“No, Master, the bleeding has not yet ceased. It should, in about an hour, though, Master.” Thank the Cauldron that you had an internal timer. That you had honed every single time-keeping sense in your body to account for Master’s frequent needs. He was not going to be slow and gentle this time, no. He was going to go about it His way: beast-like. 

“You’re wrong. It shall be over in twenty minutes, just in time for Andrew and Oatheo to arrive. We will require your sweet, sweet body. We may need your wings, so keep them spread wide. If you’re good, I may even let you cum.”

”Yes, Master,” you quietly replied, internally begging for the horrible drips of blood down your legs to cease. You hadn’t eaten as much this past six months, so it may stop sooner, if not altogether, right? That would be for the best. 

The door slammed shut, closing off the rose-scented hallway and enveloping you in the chilly air once more, your pert nipples standing at attention. 

All of a sudden, the cramps stopped. The  _drip, drip, drip_ of your blood ceased. You were done. Done with it all. The dungeon door creaked open, and Master entered, followed closely by General and Sir. They were all bearing pleasure devices of one sort or another: Master was burdened with several different types of vibrators and blindfolds, General was lugging a bunch of ropes and twelve peices of wood, which you knew assembled into a bondage cage, with you strung up in the middle, and Sir was carrying gags and a few whips. 

“I hope you’re done, sweetheart,” Master’s voice crooned. “Because yesterday night was Calami. And I had to mate with someone who wasn’t worthy. I couldn’t find you. But now,” he chuckled, “Now I can fuck you as much as I want. And I brought some friends to help me enjoy you. Since your sixtieth birthday is today, you’re going to receive something very special. We’ve never done it before, pet, but I think you’ll like it.”

 

———————————

 

Back in Velaris, Azriel’s day wasn’t going so well. The festivities surrounding him were too bright, too loud. Of course, Rhys’ and Feyre’s mating party was important, and it was fun. It didn’t hurt anymore to see Mor with Rebecca, because now he could feel something at the base of his skull. It was the form of a Mating bond that the Illyrian’s possessed, he was sure. 

This had never been discussed with Rhys, but, quite unlike Cassian, he was not destined to have a relationship with an Archeron girl. 

He often got little snippets of her features down the bond: h/c hair, e/c eyes, and once, even s/t skin. 

It wasn’t enough, though. He wanted her name. Her wingspan. Her favorite color. What books she liked to read. What her fears were. 

Suddenly, his vision went absolutely black. He knew what this meant. Of course he knew what this meant. His soulmate was in life-threatening danger. Quickly, he made four small clicks with his tongue: tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. Again: tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. 

Insantly, Cassian was by his side. “Do you know where she is?” The other male murmured. 

“No, but she’s in mortal danger. Her wings—“ he broke off, slashes of pain echoing hers on his own wings. “They’re torturing her. Her wings are being flayed and she’s bleeding. A lot. She’s starving and dehydrated and had too much sexual attention.”

”You can tell all this just by losing your sight?” Rhys’ voice. That meant that they were all around him. 

“Of course I can tell, Rhys,” Azriel snarled at him. “Wouldn’t you be able to tell if Feyre was impaled on three other men’s cocks?”

He stopped, face crumpling with realization.  Sank to his knees. His wings slumped in defeat. 

“She’s impaled on three other men’s cocks.” He whispered. 

His hearing was gone, now, the clamor of his friends’ voices fading into nothing.  

“She’s impaled on three other men’s cocks.” He repeated  

The jasmine-scented breeze faded out of his nose. 

“She’s impaled on three other men’s cocks.” No, no, no. That can’t be right.

The warm path of tears went unfelt, too, now. 

“She’s impaled on three other men’s cocks.” She doesn’t want him. He isn’t enough for her.

And he could only taste blood. 

For the final time, he whispered brokenly, “She’s impaled on three other men’s cocks.”

He slumped further, his forehead to the ground, and sank blissfully into soothing darkness. 

——————————-

The second Azriel slumped over, Cassian knew what to do. 

“Rhys, I need your help. Ladies, as much as I am sure you would like to contribute your share of assistance, I am going to ask it of you—“ his voice cracked. Damn it. “Just, don’t follow us. Don’t try to help. This is a big thing. The only reason Rhys is helping me is because he’s male, and mated. I don’t think that any of you would wish to see Azriel covered in wounds that aren’t his and pleasured release he doesn’t feel. He is awake, but he cannot hear, see, feel, or smell anything. All he can taste is Her blood. Now, please, move.” His voice was deadly serious. 

Thankfully, they moved out of his way so he was able to lift the broken Shadowsinger off the ground. 

“Where to?” Rhys inquires, gripping Cassian’s shoulder. 

A broken reply of “Spring Court, Bedroom,” sounded. Cassian glances down at the broken lump in his arms, then back up at Rhys. 

“What’s so special about a bedroom,” Rhys asked, confused. 

Feyre stepped closer to the trio, a distasteful look etched upon her face. “Not bedroom, love. Bedroom. Capital ‘b’. His Mate is in Tamlin’s torture playhouse. It’s not good.” She turned to Cassian. “Can he picture her, now? Not just her location, but what she looks like?”

She received a sharp nod, an answer and an order. 

“H/c hair. Dirty and unkempt. E/c eyes. Thick, long eyelashes. Arched eyebrows and accented cheekbones. S/t skin, paler because she hasn’t been in the sun for ages. I’d say her age is around sixty, but she’s much smaller than she should be. Her wings are beautiful, strong and colorful, but with many scars. I can count her ribs, she’s so skinny. It looks like she’s had naught to eat in fifty years.” Feyre rattled off quickly  

Cassian’s jaw dropped open. “Holy Mother.” 

Mor glanced at him. “You know who it is?”

Cassian nodded and looked at Rhys, who raised an eyebrow. 

Cassian inclined his head ever so slightly. Rhys’ nose flared with the amount of air he took in. 

“Her name is Y/n L/n. We last saw her at one of the Illyrian camps, and she claimed that she was going to the Spring Court because didn’t want her wings clipped. This girl, she could already fly with the best of them, and beat us in so many races, it was funny. We didn’t see her after the day she claimed she was going to Spring Court. In fact, we thought she had died. We didn’t know she was stupid enough to actually make it. Cauldron, Tamlin’s been keeping her for all this time? She’s not sixty, Feyre,” he said. “She’s almost as old as we are. Tamlin’s been doing this to her for over five hundred years.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what happened while Azriel was having his sensitive-Illyrian-male breakdown. And his plans to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to shelbeo3 and Imgoingtoburn for your comments! Spot the reference (to whatever I decide to make it, more in the end notes), comment it, and win... something. Let’s just see if this works.   
> Also, the relationship between Cassian and Azriel later is PURELY PLATONIC. CASSIAN IS BEING THE MARSHMALLOW THAT HE IS AND COMFORTING HIS COMPLETELY BROKEN-INTO-A-GAZILLION-PEICES BROTHER!!! I’m aware that Azriel is OOC, but he’s also just been through everything Y/N has, but he’s not accustomed to it like she is. Have fun!

((This picks up exactly where the POV change occurred THE FIRST TIME last chapter))

They grabbed your limbs, Master at your feet, General at your wrists. Sir took one of the gags from the considerable mound in his arms, a red, ring-like one that would hold your mouth open.

With a flick of His hand, invisible servants began assembling the cage in the center of the spacious room.

The larger Fae that currently were restricting your movement started stringing you up in a familiar position: you hanging parallel to the ground, arms and legs stretched to form an X shape, your wings facing the ceiling.

A snap from His fingers has you instantly cleaned. Everywhere.

“You know, guys, I think that today, we’re going to pleasure ourselves. After all, if you’re nothing without it, you don’t deserve it, right?” Master spoke, a wide smile in his face. A smile graced your own, also. At least mentally. The gag was still holding your mouth open. If he was smiling, everything was going to be alright.

A whip slashed across your wings, cutting a jagged tear in the fine membrane. Just before you could scream, the gag was ripped off and a cock was thrust into your mouth, all the way down your throat, effectively cutting off your attempt at relieving pain.

“If you cum,” General ground out, standing behind you, “You will be punished. Severely.”

All at once, several things happened.

General thrust into your bone-dry womanhood, the only lubrication the blood that quickly eased his way.

Sir started caning you, particularly focusing on your sensitive wings. This, of course, caused you to flare them, which only resulted in more ways of pain, because now there was more surface area open to his painful touch.

Master began fucking your throat, quick snaps of his hips ensuring that almost no oxygen traveled down to your already depraved lungs.

Breathing was a game now. It was one you played often. If you impales yourself on General’s cock, stabbing your G spot, while Master was rocking back, you could gasp a short gasp of air.

Doing this, however, dragged you to your ever-closer climax. A hand creeped down your spine, soothing the lashings that Sit had just finished giving. It palmed your -fairly substantial- arse and crept to the furled hole in between your cheeks, fingering the string of the anal bead line you had forgotten was in, twisting and brushing along your prostate so that you lost your rhythm of forward-back-breathe-forward-back-breathe for a good five cycles.

You close your eyes, focusing on not cumming for however long this was going to continue.

In one smooth move, Sir ripped out the fairly large string of anal beads and thrust his steel prick in, stabbing your prostate.

It only took a few cycles of Sir pumping his large wood into you before he triggered General’s release, in turn triggering his own.

Master cummed soon after, lovingly staring at his male lovers coming-literally- undone. ((Bet you didn’t see THAT coming!))

They continued with their onslaught long into— whatever time it was. Every time one of the trio cummed, the otherssoon followed. Soon, they were all whimpering from oversensitivity, save Master, of course. Master never whimpered.

He did pant, however. “Andrew,” He began, “I want you to simply stab her prostate. That’s it. Focus solely on her prostate. Oatheo, I want you to hit her clitoris. That’s it. Let’s see how long she’ll last. Slut,” he said, addressing you, “if you can not cum for an hour more, just an hour, then I will slow you to cum, on my conditions only. Begin timer.”

Overwhelming sensations assaulted you all at once.

Wave after wave of pleasure rolled in from your anal tract and clit, making you almost buckle under the pleasure. Because Sir wasn’t in your mouth any more, you began moaning, loud and deep, attempting to vent your pleasure in any way other than cumming. Master began to trail his fingers up and down your wings, rubbing a soothing lotion in them, awakening your nether regions even more, of possible.

Time passed.

After what was both forever and no time at all, Master called out “Time”, and to your great disappointment, all stimulation stopped.“You have one minute to find your climax. Begin.”

Immediately, you started thrashing against your bonds, desperately trying to break them or unlatch them or something because this high of arousal was becoming painful.

As Master called out “30 seconds”, you felt something give, and one of your hands jerked free. You massaged your clitoris with a newfound intensity, attempting to jump off of the cliff into bliss. You started twitching slightly, a sure sign of your impending climax when He shouted “Time.”

As he yanked your hand away from your still-dripping pussy, you began sobbing, pleading, begging for anything to ease the ache you felt in your core.

“Please, Master. I-I’ll do an-anything. Let-let me cum, please.”

A sound of... something interrupted your pleas, and a woman’s voice spoke out.

“Tamlin, Lord If Spring Court. Everyone present is invited to Lord Rhysand’s formal dinner tonight. Please attend. Thank you.”

The woman dissolved in a shower of light.

“Oh, well, if Lord Rhysand has invited us, then we simply must attend, don’t you agree, Andrew, Oatheo?” Master inquired.

The pair of formerly occupied lovers broke apart, their eyes hazy with lust, their cheeks flushed, and their lips swollen.

“Of course,” they said in unison, as twins do.

“Come, we must get ready. As for this slut over here,” he gestured to you. “Well, I don’t see why you can’t simply go like that. On second thought, you’ll be fitted with a special type of chastity belt. Vibrators, anal beads, the works.” He gestured to his once-again-occupied lovers, and they stride out of the room, Andrew’s cum dripping off of his chest, Oatheo’s out of his arse.

Very carefully, you were lowered to the ground, your sensitive flushed body immediately breaking out in gooseflesh as it came into contact with the floor.

The servants must’ve taken pity on you, because after you had recovered, the cold, stone floors changed to a warm, wood-like texture, and a blanket was draped over your agitated skin.

“Is this her?” The female voice from earlier spoke.

“Yes, Mor. This is her.”

Everything faded to black.

 

———————————

 

Everything came back to Azriel slowly.

The fact that someone was wiping his brow.

The fact that he was in someone’s- his?- bed, tucked carefully under the sheets.

His hands were twisted into the blankets and he was humping— nothing?

His wings burned like fire, as if someone had whipped him over and over and over until he knew nothing but the pain.

The jasmine mountain-breeze drifted into his room through the open window in the far corner.

His mouth felt full of cotton, dry as a desert.

“‘Ssian?” He attempted to ask, his voice cracking halfway through his best friend’s name and refusing to pronounce the first syllable.

A sigh of relief penetrated his clogged ears.

“I’m here for you, buddy. Whatcha need? Food, water, a shower? You cummed something serious. Without being touched once. In fact, if I had your stamina, I’d-“ and agitated plea/whisper cut him off.

“Y/N. ‘Ere’s Y/N? I need to see her, Cassian, I need to see her.” It surely was raining in his room, because wet drops were falling in his cheeks. It was really hard to breathe, in here, wasn’t it.

Azriel made a mental note to ask Rhys if he could get a different room.

Cassian put his hands on the Shadowsinger’s shoulders.

“Az. Az, look at me. Come on, eyes here. There you go. Breathe, bud. In. Out.”

Cassian’seyes never left his. “Don’t cry. She’s all right. She didn’t reject you. She doesn’t know. It’ll be all right. Com’er, Az.” When the shadowsinger lent into his embrace, Cassian pulled Azriel into one of the tightest hugs he’d ever given. “It’s all going to be okay, okay? Just breathe.”

“Thank you,” he muttered. “I do not know whatis wrong with me.”

“Just your body, Az. Nothin’ you can do. Now c’mon. Let’s go meet this girl of yours. She’s gonna love ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reference was to Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017).   
> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please comment below. I like talking. A lot. You’d all probably hate me if you met me. Eh, oh well. Theory’s and things you want to see later in the story are welcome.   
> Especially the last one. I don’t got no idea what to do next. Also, thank Imgoingtoburn for this chapter, they continued to remind me of it and for that I thank them!!!


End file.
